


the lamentations of a king

by lappystar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Comic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lappystar/pseuds/lappystar
Summary: A fancomic.Theseus, upset about his continued losses to Zagreus, opens up to Asterius about his frustrations and some long-buried guilt reveals itself.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	the lamentations of a king

**Author's Note:**

> i uploaded this on twitter a while back over a few days, but i figure i might as well put it up in it's entirety somewhere else people can find it. :p


End file.
